A Degrassi:TNG Reunion
by ebc12
Summary: Degrassi:TNG reunion. 06/07classes. Takes place after the mini "What if Craig Married Ashley" Find out what has become of all you favorite Degrassi characters at the place where they met: marriage, careers, kids, drama and more! please R
1. Charaters

**Setting:** _This is the Class Reunion of the 06/07 Classes at Degrassi Community School._

**Characters:**

**_Sean & Emma (Nelson) Cameron: _**Sean & Emma got together again and have been married for 5 years. Sean returned from the Army and went to work with Jay in their auto shop. Emma became an environmentalist and helps with many campaigns while staying home with her girls part time. They have 2 daughters Zoey Isabella (4), and Ava Grace Elizabeth (2). Zoey attends pre-school every morning at Degrassi Pre-K. Ava Grace is a tiny independent mommy's girl, who stays home with Emma.

**_Jay Hogart & Manny Santos:_** Jay eventually went back to Manny and they dated for 3 years while Manny was perusing her acting career. They now are engaged to be married a couple months. Jay is a mechanic at the auto shop with Sean. Manny is doing some modeling from time to time and photo shots as well. Jay and Manny moved back to Toronto 2 months ago and live in the same neighborhood as Sean & Emma and Craig & Ashley.

**_Craig & Ashley (Kerwin) Manning: _**Craig and Ashley of coarse got back together while they were on tour in Europe. Craig and Ashley have been married for 5 years and have been touring up until last summer. About 6 months ago Craig and Ash were playing at Degrassi when she told him she was pregnant. They are permanently living in Toronto now that they have a baby coming. Craig is the new music teacher at Degrassi and Ashley is there to help when needed. Craig continues playing at local gigs, while Ash has currently took off the past 3 months, but comes to support Craig.

**_Spinner & Paige (Michalchuk) Mason:_** Spinner and Paige have been married for 3 years. They live 2 hours out of Toronto where Spinner is a police officer and Paige is a fashion consultant. They have one son Brooks Gavin Mason (4months). He was named after Jimmy after all the help throughout Spinners cancer.

**_Jimmy & Hazel (Aden) Brooks: _**Jimmy and Hazel have been married for 7 years. Jimmy has progressed massively in walking and getting better each day. He now owns his own law firm in Toronto. Hazel is a teacher at Degrassi Pre-K. They have 3 kids, Jonathan Craig Brooks (6), twins; Jordin McKenzie Brooks (4) and James Gavin Brooks (4). Jonathan is in kindergarten and the twins are in Preschool at Degrassi Pre-K with Zoey where Hazel teaches.

**_Jesse & Ellie (Nash) Stefanovic:_** Jesse and Ellie married two years ago and are living about 5 hours outside Toronto where Jesse owns the Newspaper Company and Ellie is the Journalist. Right now Jesse and Ellie are separated but continue to work together until they work out their differences.

**_Liberty Van-Zandt: _**Liberty has been quite lonely ever since her first love JT was killed. She lives about 4 hours outside of Toronto. She was the governor of her town and ran for many positions in office through the past 5 years.

**_Toby Isaacs: _**Toby lives on the outer edge of Toronto who visits his sister and brother-in-law frequently. He became a Science and Computer major and teaches at Smithdale University.

**_Marco Del Rossi:_** Marco has been living in Novi Scotia for the past 6 years where he has persued a career in production. He is single and is very happy.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you like my characters and more excitement and drama will soon to come later on. Please R&R i'd love to know what you think of it, Thanks For Reading!_**


	2. What's Happening Now!

_At the Cameron's....._

"Oh My Gosh!! Sean, guess what just came in the mail?" A very excited Emma asked her husband. "What?" Sean replied. "It's an invitation to the 06/07 class reunion!" "Wow that's great, that will be so much fun, and I can't wait when is it?" "Ummm it says it is May 18." Emma answered. "Well that's only a week away; I wonder who all will come?" Sean was thinking deeply about all his classmates whom he hadn't seen in years. He wondered what all they had done with their lives. His thoughts drastically interrupted by his gorgeous daughter… "Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going that you and daddy are so excited for?" asked Zoey.  
"You and Ava Grace aren't going anywhere! Me and your mom are going to our high school reunion."  
was a spitting image of her mother. She had beautiful blonde hair with light curls and baby blue eyes; though Ava Grace looked more like Sean. She had the darker blondish brown hair and heavy curls with big brown eyes. They were both a gorgeous mix of the two.  
"So where are we going to stay?" Zoey asked confused. "You will stay here probably with Angela!" Emma replied. "YAYYYYY! That will be lots a fun!" Zoey said with excitement.  
Emma reached down and picked up her little two year old as she was tangling on her feet as the door bell rang. "Ding...Dong" "Can I get it mommy?" Zoey asked. "Yes sweetie, but let me walk with you."  
As the little girl opened the door she saw her favorite person standing in the doorway. "Aunt Manny!" Zoey Squealed along with Ava Grace. "Hey baby girl how are my two favorite girls doing today?" "They are doing fine" Emma replied "Very excited to see you."  
Manny took Ava Grace from Emma and gave her a big hug. She hadn't seen the girls in almost 2 weeks being so busy from moving and all. With Emma and Manny being so close the girls were raised calling her Aunt Manny. She absolutely loved it. Being so busy and an only child they were they only kids she was very close to at all. She loved being here close now so she could see them more often. She often stayed with Ava Grace during the mornings while Emma worked then got Zoey from school for her. It sure helped Emma a lot to have Manny close by now. Her mom never minded helping but she hated to bother her all the time.  
"So how are you Em." Good and bad." Emma replied. "What does that mean?" "Well the good is that Degrassi is having our class reunions next week!" "Yes I got the invite, it will be great. What is the bad?" "Oh nothing I just have been more tired and stressed than usual lately. I also haven't had much of an appetite; everything just makes me nauseous to eat." "Em, maybe you should take a few days off and let Ava Grace stay with me. You can rest up and visit the doctor."  
"Oh no Manny, that won't be necessary. I will be fine I'm probably just really worked up over the campaign coming up in a month or so." "Ok but if you change your mind just let me know ok?" "Ok I will, but Manny don't say anything to Sean; I don't want him to worry."  
"Anything girl, I'm going to run tell the girls bye. I am meeting Jay at the Dot for lunch." "Ok well thanks for stopping by, I will talk to you later."

* * *

_At the Manning's....._

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?" Craig asked his wife as she calmly woke on a lovely Saturday morning.  
"I'm a good baby how are you?" "Great, guess what I made us breakfast." "Oh good I am starving." Ashley replied. Craig and Ashley were sitting in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast when a thought ran across her mind. "Oh, I forgot to tell you but next week is the Degrassi Class reunion." "I got the invitation in the mail and I talked to Emma. She said her and Sean was going but that's all I know of." "Wow, it will be great to see everyone again. I absolutely can't wait!" Craig replied.  
"I know it will be great to see everyone again." "Ash! You can't be serious!" Craig said with an intense tone. "You are 8 months pregnant. I can't let you go out to the reunion like that. What if you don't feel well?" "Craig!" Ashley exclaimed! "I feel fine. I am not some little kid. I hate being treated like a baby. I can take care of myself you know!" "Yes baby I know I just get worried about you being a month away from having the baby!  
"Its ok Craig I will be fine. I promise if I feel bad I will let you know and we will come straight home!"  
"Ok Ash if you want to go that bad then I guess it will be ok."

* * *

_The Mason's....._

"Spin, are we almost there?" Paige asked. "Yes Hun we are about 20 minutes away." "I am so glad we decided to come in early so we can visit for a while." "Do you know where Jimmy and Craig are at?" "Nope, I haven't seen or talked to them since Craig and Ashley's wedding and that was 5 years ago." "I know I haven't talked to Ash or Hazel either. It is just so hard to keep in touch." Paige replied.  
"I was thinking wait till the reunion to see them." "Spin, I thought we wanted them to see Brooks? Plus I wanted to see Jonathan; he is probably all grown up now!"  
"Yes Paige I know I want them to see him to, but we didn't exactly tell them we got married, much less have a baby!" "Well we didn't tell anyone Spin so it doesn't matter." "That's why I want to surprise them! We can all get together the Sunday after the reunion and catch up." Spinner stated.  
"Ok that sounds great, & that's why I love you Spin." "I know and I love you too Paige."

* * *

_**A/N: This is a little about whats going on in some of their lives. You will catch up with the rest in the next chapter. I just decided to focus in on certain characters more than others at the moment. Please R&R, thanks for reading!**_


	3. The Reunion

"Em! We need to go. It is a quarter till 7 and it takes 20 minutes to get there!"  
Blakkk!!!! That was the second time Emma had puked today and the fifth time in two days. I honestly thought I would be getting better by now, but I keep getting sick Emma thought. "Honey are you ok? Did you get sick again?"  
"Yes, I am fine though I will be ok." "Emma if you are sick you shouldn't go." "Sean I am fine it is probably something I have eaten." "Ok if you say so." Sean replied reluctantly.  
"Well if you're going then we need to leave!" "Is Angela here yet?" Emma asked.  
"Yes dear; she has been here for 20 minutes." "Ok just let me tell the girls bye."  
Before walking out to the car Emma rushed to the bathroom to puke again. But still got in and they were finally off to their reunion.

* * *

"Craig does this look okay?" "Yes Ash, for the hundredth outfit, you look gorgeous in everything!"  
Craig knew his wife was obsessed with what she was going to look like tonight. The one thing about being pregnant was she hated being fat.  
She didn't realize everything looked so cute on her and she was still gorgeous.  
Finally Ashley came out in a pale yellow top cut low enough to make her shine. She had the perfect skin for that top and her dark brown hair was down with curls on the ends.  
"You look gorgeous Ash!" "Oh shut up you have to say that….you got me to look like this remember!" Ashley exclaimed angrily.  
Craig had learned to overlook all of Ashley's smart, rude, and hurtful comments. She was just tired and knew she really didn't mean it. But she really was beautiful Craig thought!

* * *

When Paige and Spinner arrived at Degrassi, they couldn't believe it. The school looked so much the same as it did when they were there. They walked in to first see the one and only Liberty Van-Zandt. Of course Liberty would be working up a storm on something. She was always so busy at making everything perfect.  
"Liberty!" Paige yelled. "Hi Paige how are you?" "Great! It's so great to see you." "How long have you been working on this?"  
"Well I have been here the past 3 hours today and 5 hours yesterday. But people has been coming in and out to help, like Ms. H, Mr. Simpson & Spike, Emma and Manny stopped by for a bit yesterday, but they had the girls so they couldn't stay long. Then Craig was here earlier setting up."  
"Wait did you say Craig was here? Where is he I can't wait to see him and Ash!" "Oh Craig isn't here yet; he was setting up his stuff for the band he is going to play a little tonight." "Wow that will be great." Paige said.  
"So Liberty, do you live here in Toronto?" "No. I live about four hours out."  
_Bam_! "Oh excuse me Paige I think there might be some sound difficulties I need to tend to.

* * *

When Ellie walked in she immediately saw many of her old friends and ran to them very excited. "Elle!" Paige, Spinner, & Marco exclaimed! "Where is Jesse?" The all asked?  
"Well me and Jesse are taking a little break so he stayed behind." "Oh Elle, I'm so sorry." Marco replied.  
"Look at the door Paige." Spinner stated. They all looked over to see Hazel & Jimmy WALKING into Degrassi.  
It had been so long since they had seen Jimmy walk so much like he used to that Spinner almost started to cry! "Hazel Jimmy!" Everyone ran over to greet them. "How have you guys been?" "Great, Hazel said! Just extremely buys!"  
By now the group had made their way on into the gym where the men had drifted off to see and talk to more people. "Hazel how is Jonathan?" Paige asked. "Wait you have a kid?" Ellie asked.  
"Yes, we have 3 actually. Jonathan is 6, and we have 4 year old twins; a girl Jordin and a boy James." "Awe. Haze do you have pictures?" Ellie asked. Hazel pulled out pictures of her kids while Paige told Hazel all about her and Spin. She also showed Hazel and Ellie pictures of her little guy Brooks, whom they named after Jimmy and Hazel.  
Moments later after Emma, Sean, & Toby had arrived Craig and Ashley finally made it! They walked in to see all their old high school friends. Craig immediately spotted Spinner, Jimmy, and Sean and went over to greet his old friends. Ashley walked over to where Paige, Hazel, Ellie (whom none she had seen since her and Craig's wedding) and Emma.  
"Ash!" Paige screamed! "Ash, you look amazing, and you're so big." Hazel exclaimed. "When are you due?" Ellie asked. "In about a month, and I am so ready!" Ashley replied. "Well you look great Ashley, I can't believe Craig let you come. Sean said he wasn't very happy about the idea." Emma stated.  
"Yeah, we had a long battle about it, but I wasn't about to miss my reunion. Besides up until yesterday I have felt fine." Ashley exclaimed.  
"Well Angela says hi, she was watching the girls for us tonight." "Girls…?" Ellie asked. "Yes Emma has to gorgeous daughters!" Ashley stated. "Zoey is 4 and Ava Grace is 2." "Awe, Em do you have pictures?" "No, I don't have my purse, but you guys could come by the house for dinner tomorrow night and meet them!" Emma said.  
"That would be fun" everyone exclaimed. "EMMA CAMERON!" Emma turned to find an angry Manny behind her. "Emma; Jay told me you were sick yesterday and today? I told you to call me if you wanted me to take the girls."  
"Emma if you were sick the girls could have came to my place as well." Ashley stated.  
"Calm down guys, I only got sick three times yesterday and three times today."  
"Emma, have you not ate?" Manny stated, realizing she was so worried about Emma she forgot about everyone standing there! "Wait Emma, you were sick today, when?" Paige asked. "Well this morning, around 5 and then right before walking out the door." Emma said.  
"Oh Ash, Ava Grace cried when she didn't get to come over this week." Emma said quickly trying to change the subject.  
"Em, I told you it would be fine if I kept her still, we have so much fun." "Yes, I know but I how tiring it is to chase around a two year old and being 8 months pregnant doesn't make it any better!" Everyone laughed!  
"I better go over here and talk to Liberty and Toby." Emma said, and walked off. "Manny, did I hear her say she was sick twice right before she came?" Ellie asked.  
"Yep, that's what she said. She told me last week she was tired and all, but just thought she was stressed." Manny said. "It's kind of funny, because she doesn't look sick at all, she actually looks really…" Hazel being cut off by Ashley "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Everyone's attention was caught by the sound of Mr. Simpson's voice over the mike. After his long welcome back speech Craig and the band started to play. After playing their first song Craig talked about how special it was to be back at Degrassi with everyone.  
"Ash, come on up here." Oh gosh she thought, what is he doing I don't want to come up there like this, Ashley thought. "Come on babe, It has to be just like old times." Ashley started walking towards the stage with Spinner and Sean following behind to help her up the stairs.  
When she got on stage she could hear all her friends yelling comforting things like "You look beautiful Ash." And "Yeahhhh Ashley!". Just trying to make her fell not so embarrassed on stage. "This is a very important person to me." Craig began, "This is my beautiful wife, Ashley and a important member of my band that I have had to sing without for 4 months."  
"About 7 months ago me and Ash were here on this stage performing for the students of Degrassi. I'm sure most of you remembered when I sang a song to Ashley right here in this spot on this stage. Well, that song brought back so many memories and brought me to find that I will have many more to come with my wife and family."  
"Ash, do you think you can do just one song?" "I guess just one" Ashley said with a grin.

* * *

After Craig and the band finished playing that had sweet slow songs playing where everyone was dancing.  
Craig, Ashley, Hazel, and Jimmy were all sitting at the table watching everyone and reminiscing back to the dances at Degrassi. Sean and Emma were dancing with the music just like old times, and Ashley and Hazel were still thinking the same thing when they were watching them.  
Emma was glowing and looked gorgeous with her long purple dress. Then there was Marco & Ellie, best friends for ever and just dancing and catching up. Jay and Manny were dancing, they actually looked really cute together, and everyone couldn't wait for their wedding next month. They were all going to get to be together again, and see each other's kids for the first time.  
Spinner and Paige was practically making out of course, but who could blame them they were so cute, and Paige defiantly looked great to have a 4 month old baby. Even Liberty and Toby looked like they were having a good time catching up. They always looked so cute, but could never admit it to each other.  
As everyone made their way back to the table Emma decided to go get some punch. "I think I want some too." Ashley stated. "Ash, I can get it." Craig said. She gave him a look that meant "Sit down I can get it myself." "I can get it." Ashley said, and with that Craig sat down.  
"She will be fine Craig." Emma said with a grin.  
"Dude, calm down and give Ash some space. It's going to be a long month if you keep doing that!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, just stay cool and when Ashley wants help, she will ask for it." Sean stated.  
"Since when, are you two experts on pregnant women?" Hazel asked. "Experience" they said! Everyone laughed "Yeah ok."  
"Yeah well if my kids act like Sean & Emma's then I will be the happiest man alive." Jay said. "Ok Jay before you say that again well let Zoey AND Ava Grace spend the entire day with their Uncle Jay, and then we'll talk. Isn't that right Manny?"  
"Very true, even Craig has kept the girls overnight before. They can get to be a handful!" Manny said smiling. "See they are fine alone, like I will come home for lunch and Ava Grace and Ashley are lying on the bed asleep. But once they are together and it's bed and bath time, I've never seen a faster 2 year old in my life." Craig said. Everyone laughed.  
"Now you know why I go to the gym only twice a week since we had Ava Grace." Sean said laughing.  
Meanwhile Emma and Ashley were getting their drinks. Ashley had some things she wanted to ask Emma. "Em when you were pregnant was you pretty tired?"  
Gosh Yes! I napped at least two or three times a day, every time I got Zoey down I would sleep. Then, while my mom had her I would get some house work done and sleep in between."  
"Ok good because I was really tired in the beginning and even more tiered now." "Well were you ever sick?" "Yes in the beginning. You're not sick now are you Ash?" "No, I was just asking."  
The girls rejoined everyone at the table where they talked for a while a caught up on each other's lives.  
In the middle of their conversations Ashley yelled "Craig!" who was feet away at the refreshment table. "Ash are you ok?" Everyone asked. "Craig, I think it's time! We need to go now!"  
"Ok Ash if you're sure let's go." "Dude, me and Emma will drive you guys." Sean offered. Ok. "Well we are all coming!" Ellie said. "What about your kids?" Craig asked Jimmy.  
"We'll call; let's just get Ashley to the hospital!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. I will work more on it later, but it's to keep you thinking right now. R&R!**


	4. At the Hospital

Craig, Ashley, Sean, & Emma arrived at the hospital along with Spinner, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, Marco, Jay and Manny. They were all in the waiting room when Craig walked out to let everyone know it would be a very long night.  
"We, will be here the whole time Craig, don't worry!" Spinner said. "Thanks guys you really are amazing!" Craig said. It was about 10 o' clock and everyone was sitting around just talking. Craig had come out again to see everyone.  
"How's Ash doing?" Hazel asked. "She is fine just sleeping a bit." "OH MY GOSH!" Emma shouted! "Ange is at our house with the girls. I completely forgot!"  
"Crap! Joey & Caitlin. I completely forgot to call them; and Kate too." Craig exclaimed.  
"I called Kate." Toby said. "Don't worry I will call Joey, and then Angela." "Jay and I will go to the house and get the girls and bring you and Sean some clothes." Manny insisted.  
"Are you sure we can bring them up here?" Sean asked.  
"Yes, it will be fine, because I want to stay here, and the will be asleep in no time." Emma said.

* * *

It was now 11:30 and everyone was still wide-eyed and just waiting.  
"Em, Ash wants you and Elle to come in there." "Ok." The girls exclaimed. "Hey, Ash how are you?" Emma said. Ellie shut the door and went digging through the bag under Ashley's bed. "Em, me and Manny were talking earlier and we had Ellie pick something up for you on the way here." Ashley said.  
Ellie pulled a bag out from underneath. Emma rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm not pregnant! I can't be we decided we weren't going to try to have another baby until after Ava Grace was at least three and she has just turned two!!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Emma, that dosen't mean you aren't pregnant, that just means you don't want to be. Listen, You have been tired and sick. You basically said you were pregnant yourself earlier when I was asking you all those questions." Ashley stated.  
"Now go in the bathroom there, and don't come out till it's done." Ellie insisted.

* * *

Back in the waiting room Manny and Jay had finally arrived with the girls.  
"Mommy" Ava Grace screamed! Jay let her down and she ran as fast as she could to Emma.  
Zoey went over to Craig and jumped in his arms. "Craig, where is Ashley?" Zoey asked. "She is her room." Craig said. "Would you like to go see her?" Craig asked. "Yes!" Zoey said. With that Craig took the girls in to see his wife who had just woken up again. Ashley was so excited to see the girls and same with them.  
After a few minutes Emma and Manny came in and got the girls so Ashley got get some rest.  
It was about 1a.m. and the girls were getting sleepy, along with everyone else.  
Craig walked into the waiting room and looked at all his friends and smiled.  
Jimmy and Hazel were sleeping on the couch.  
Sean was in the chair sleeping with Zoey in his lap. Jay was beside him asleep with Ava Grace on his chest. Ellie and Marco were sleeping in the corner along with Spinner and Paige and Toby and Liberty.  
"Just like old times huh?" Emma came around the corner along with Manny. "Yes, but old times never included a bunch of kids and Ashley pregnant." They all laughed.  
"True" Manny said. "Craig, how is she doing?" Emma asked.  
"Well she has been in labor for about 5 ½ hours." Craig said with frustration.  
"I just wish she would go ahead and have the baby; I'm so tired of waiting!"  
"It's ok Craig she will, it may take a while, but she will. I was in labor 19 hours with Zoey and 6hours with Ava Grace."  
"Ah I remember when you had Ava Grace. That was a long night." Manny said.  
"Well, I better get back to Ash. You two go get some sleep." Craig said.

* * *

It was now 4 a.m. and everyone was still sleeping.  
Craig walked back to the waiting room. He noticed Ava Grace was starting to move around on Jay's chest. He didn't want her to start crying and wake everyone so he quickly grabbed her and took her into Ashley's room.  
Ashley was sleeping and he laid Ava Grace by her side just like they did when Ashley watched her during the day.  
He couldn't help but smile when he thought how great it will be to see his wife and his baby lying asleep together like that.

* * *

It was now 7a.m. and Ashley still hadn't had the baby.  
Everyone was awake and getting breakfast and coffee. Sean and Emma were sitting there alone.  
"Sean I have something to tell you." "What Em, are you ok?" "Yes, we're fine." "We're?" Sean asked confused.  
"I'm pregnant!" "Baby, are you serious? That is great!" "So you're not mad?" Emma asked.  
"Em, why would I be mad, I'm really happy!"  
"Well we agreed to wait till Ava Grace was older so that we could have more time to get a hand on her." Emma replied.  
"Well of course that would have been nice, but if we're having a baby that makes me the happiest man alive no matter when you get pregnant!" Sean leaned in and kissed her and they sat their together until everyone got back.  
"Are we going to tell everyone?" Sean asked Emma. "Well Manny, Ashley, and Ellie know, they were the ones who got me to take the pregnancy test. After you told Jay I was sick Manny confronted me at the reunion and everyone overheard. I'd just rather wait until Ashley has the baby so we don't take away any attention."  
"Ok. That sounds great." Sean answered. "Speaking of, where are the girls?"  
"Well, I think Craig took Ava Grace into Ash's room earlier this morning and she slept in there with her for awhile, but I think Manny and Jay took them downstairs to get them something to eat." Emma replied.  
Moments later Manny and Jay brought the girls up so Sean and Emma could tell them the news.  
"Now girls you can't say anything, because we want to keep it a surprise." Sean said. "Ok, mommy!" Zoey replied.  
Craig had came back into the waiting room. He was Pacing rapidly back in forth in front of Spinner and Jimmy.  
"Dude, calm down everything will be fine." Spinner said. "I know I know I'm just thinking." Craig said. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm excited to be having a boy, but what if I turn out like my dad?" "You won't man, you will be a great dad just like Joey." Jimmy said.  
"Yes, but I really wish we were having a girl, I just think it would be easier that way you know."  
"Don't' worry Craig, it will be fine. Your son will be very lucky to have you and Ash. And who knows, maybe in the future you will have a daughter too." Spinner said.

* * *

It was about 9 now. Craig quickly ran out and yelled, "Everyone, Ashley is having the baby! Emma can you call Joey & Toby can you call Kate?"  
"We're on it" They replied.  
Everyone was very anxious and very excited now.

* * *

**_A/N: The next chapter will be exciting and probably short. hope your enjoying it. R&R!! Thank you!_**


	5. A Baby, Announcements, and Future Plans

"Push Ashley!" The doctors ordered.  
She had been in labor for 12 ½ hours! She was very tired and was giving every strength she had in her to have this baby. "Come on Ash, you can do it." Craig encouraged. "Oh shut up Craig, I really hate you right now!" Ashley exclaimed!  
"Gosh, when will this be over?" Ashley screamed after pushing for awhile.  
"Ok Ashley, let's try this one more time!" The doctors ordered.

Craig went into the waiting room to let all his friends know that the baby had come.  
"Guess what guys; I'm a father!" Craig screamed.  
"Congratulations man!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"Congratulations son." Joey said.  
"Thanks everyone, I will come let you know when you can come in, but Joey and Caitlin will have to see him first though."

* * *

After about 20 minutes Craig brought the whole crew in to see Ashley and their baby.  
"He is gorgeous!" Ellie said. "I think he looks more like Craig." Emma said. "Nah, I think he has more of Ashley in him." Spinner said.  
"What did you name him?" Hazel asked.  
"Ethan Connor Manning" Ashley replied. "Oh that is so cute!" Manny said. "I absolutely love it!" Paige exclaimed.  
Everyone was standing there smiling at little Ethan with hundreds of thoughts going through each of their heads!  
Craig and Ashley were so happy and thrilled with their new little baby that they had brought into this world.  
Manny was holding Zoey thinking about how she couldn't wait for her and Jay to have a baby.  
Spinner and Paige were missing their new baby.  
Hazel and Jimmy were thinking about how fast their kids were growing up.  
Ellie was thinking about Jesse, and Marco was thinking back to when they were all just in high school and Jonathan, Jordin, James, Zoey, Ava Grace, Brooks, and Ethan didn't exist. Liberty and Toby were smiling thinking certain things as well.  
In moments the silence was broken.  
Ava Grace was sitting on the bed with Ashley observing the little baby and said, "Mommy does the baby in you tummy look like that?"  
Once again it was silent and everyone had confused looks on their faces, however Emma's was red.  
"Ava Grace!" Emma exclaimed.  
"You weren't supposed to say anything!" "Emma?" Paige asked. Manny & Ashley were smiling, but trying to hide it.  
"Well, I'm pregnant!" Emma said. "That's great!" Paige said.  
Everyone hugged Emma and Sean along with Zoey and Ava Grace. "So, much for waiting to tell people huh?" Jay whispered to Sean.  
"You know guys this has been the best reunion we could have asked for." Marco said.  
"I agree, I mean you couldn't ask for greater excitement!" "Well here's a little something else to add to the excitement" Toby said.  
"Liberty and I have decided to get engaged and get married!" "WOW! That is great you two!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"You know guys, I forgot we were going to have a little get together tonight at our place with all the kids." Emma stated.  
"I think we will all want to go home and get some sleep now, and it won't be right to have it without Craig and Ash." Manny said.  
"Maybe we should all just go out right before the wedding and spend the week hanging out like we used to!" Jay said.  
"That sounds great man." Craig answered. "One problem, how can we all go hang out like we used to with seven kids?" Hazel asked.  
"I have an idea!" Emma said. "First off everyone needs to come down one week before the wedding, and the kids will be out of school so most of us that live here will be off anyway. We can do it like this.  
One night let the guys go out and the girls stay at one of the houses with the kids.  
Then another night let the girls go out while they guys stay home.  
Then the night before rehearsal we will all go out for a nice dinner kid free. We can get Mom, Snake, Joey and Caitlin to watch the kids!"  
"That actually sounds good Em." Ashley said. "Yeah, it could work." Ellie stated.  
"OK so the wedding is in July, it is April so that is 3 months advance notice for everyone." Ashley said.  
"So, in other words; there are no excuses for not being here early!" Paige exclaimed. "So it's set everyone be here a week in advance babies and all!" Manny said. "Oh and Ellie….Jesse too!" Ashley stated.  
Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes, and left Ashley and Craig alone to get some rest.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you are enjoying my story. I thought it was a good way to end the chapter so you could get an idea of what is still to come. My next few chapters will be shorter due to lack of time and it just works better to end the chapter here. However this story is not yet over. There is still so, so, so much more to come. So please R&R and let me know your thoughts and any ideas. Thank You!_**


	6. Preperations and Bonding Time

_2 months later…_

It was only a month until the wedding; and everything was crazy! Plans, plans, and more plans were being made. But excitement was all around. This weekend the wedding party was coming down to get fitted for their tuxes and dresses for the final time. Jay had chose, Jimmy, Spinner, & Craig as his groomsmen, and Sean as his best man. Manny had asked Paige, Ashley, and Liberty to be her bridesmaids. Emma, of course, would be her Matron of Honor.  
Jonathan and James were going to be the ring bearers and Zoey, Jordin, and Ava Grace the flower girls. Hazel had volunteered to be the director, so she could keep all the little kids in line. Considering Manny's parents haven't contacted her since she left for Smithdale almost 9 years ago Snake and Spike would give her away.

Friday the girls were going out to get their dresses. Manny had all the dresses picked out they just had to be fitted one last time to make sure they fit. Emma was coming to help her girls, but couldn't be fitted until a week before due to her belly changing sizes. She really didn't want to be in the wedding because she was going to be 3 months pregnant. She was showing a little bit now, but in a month she would be even bigger, but she couldn't let Manny down.  
"I think they look great!" Emma said. "Yes, they really do look good!" Manny said. The dresses were bright red with yellow bows around the waist. They had thin straps that crossed in the back and were cut at mid-calf. "Now that all of you are set, Em why don't we go get the little girls into their dresses." Hazel suggested. After a lot of chasing and running around Emma, Ashley, and Hazel got all three little girls into their dresses.  
Manny, Liberty, and Paige were working with the designer. Paige, being a consultant herself, had many thoughts and suggestions to make the dresses look even better. However, when the girls came out they were stunned by how gorgeous all three of them looked! The flower girls dresses were very cute as well. They were white with a red bow, the same shade of red as the others, around the waist that flowed to the bottom of the dress.  
"Ok girlies; let's go get these pretty dresses off." Ashley said. After Ashley and Liberty got the girls undressed the girls all went out for lunch and enjoyed a girl's day out.

* * *

The following day it was the boys turn. They all went to get fitted, however with less excitement. I mean really guys could care less; especially that bunch! After being fitted, they decided to take Jonathan and James home to enjoy an afternoon without kids.

Meanwhile back at Emma's they were enjoying a nice afternoon in the summer weather. Jay & Sean had set up the mini pool and slip –n- slide for the kids to play in. Ashley, Manny, Paige, Hazel, and Emma sat in the screened in porch with a million fans to keep Emma cool. They had Brooks and Ethan in a play pen napping in the cool as well. Zoey, Ava Grace, Jordin, Jonathan, & James were all playing in the water and enjoying the summer sun.  
"I think they are having fun." Hazel stated, by the sounds of the little kids screaming and laughter. "Yes, all it takes is a little bit of water to keep them cool and occupied!" Paige exclaimed. "Are you cool enough Em?" Manny asked. "Yes Manny, would you stop worrying, I am fine!" "How about I make some lemonade?" Ashley stated. "Ahhh, that sounds great." Emma said. The girls spent the next few hours just laughing and talking and watching the little kids play.

It was getting close to 4 and they were getting very cranky. Hazel and Paige got them a snack ready in the kitchen. Emma and Ashley got them dried off outside and got their wet bathing suits off and dry dippers, underwear, and clothes on. Inside, Manny got all the blankets out and spread them across the living room floor and picked out a movie. After eating their snacks, they all got laid down on the floor and fell asleep quickly while the movie was playing.

"Ahhh finally silence!" Emma exclaimed. "Yes, it is nice isn't it?" Hazel said. "Oh I love hearing their voices, it makes me smile." Manny stated. "Yes, but once you have a few and you hear it 24/7, silence is nice!" Hazel said. Everyone laughed and made their way to the kitchen. After about an hour the men came home. They noticed the large bright yellow sign on the door that read…"Enter Quietly!" So with quietness they walked inside.

"Awe, look at them." Sean said to Craig. They were all looking down at the floor to see their kids and their friend's kids all asleep peacefully together. Jonathan was on the end, followed by James and Jordin. Next were Zoey & Ava Grace, and Brooks & Ethan on the end with pillows on each side of them just to be safe. They guys smiled as they passed through to find their wives and fiancé in the kitchen.  
"How did ya'll get them down all at once?" Craig asked. "It was easy! We wore them down with the water outside, then Hazel and Paige fixed a snack and Manny popped in a movie." Emma said. "It has been a very relaxing day." Ashley stated. "How was your day guys?" Paige asked. "We had fun; we relaxed all day as well, and enjoyed guy time." "Oh guy time and what exactly is that" Ashley asked. "Oh you know just stuff." "Stuff?" Manny asked with a smirk. "Honey, you're not a guy so you wouldn't understand." Jay stated. Everyone laughed.

After the first scream from baby Ethan, they all decided it was time to be getting home and on the road. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their homes. That was going to be the last time they were going to see Spinner and Paige before the wedding, so they said their goodbyes very long.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok so the next chapter will be the wedding and it will be great. So keep checking back and please Review if you read because i want to know what you think and i need some ideas. So please R&R. Thank You!_**


End file.
